


Sealed with a kiss

by the_wincest_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Finds Out, M/M, Sad, Sad and Happy, sam and dean are getting married, wincest fluff, wincest kisses, wincest wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 08:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_life/pseuds/the_wincest_life
Summary: Kiss me goodnight, kiss me good luck, kiss me goodbye. The promises Sam and Dean make to each other are always sealed with a kiss, small or big- but always a kiss.





	Sealed with a kiss

_“Kiss me goodnight,”_ whispered four year old Sammy as his brother was putting him to bed, tucking him carefully under the thick covers. Hesitantly, after checking around for his dad, the older Winchester leaned in and planted a kiss on Sammy’s forehead. **“I will protect you,”** said the boy “keep the nightmares and monsters away.” He smiled to the young child and climbed on the bed a couple of meters away.

 _“Kiss me for good luck,”_ muttered the boy handing Dean his backpack, filled with supplies for the hunt. He crunched down to his seven-year-old brother’s height, wiping his tears from his shining eyes. **“It’s going to be okay Sammy,”** said softly and kissed his cheek, “I’m gonna be okay.” He let go of the boy and walked out the door, before locking it carefully, heading to his father who was waiting in the car.

 _“Kiss me, I’m nervous,”_ demanded Sam while his brother was parking outside of school. It was their first day there, they knew they weren’t gonna stay for long but Sam was still nervous. **“You are gonna do just fine,”** smiled Dean “it’s only middle school.” Putting on arm around Sam he pulled him closer, kissing him quickly on the top of the head; a faint scent of shampoo taking him over.

 _“Kiss me goodbye,”_ pleaded the boy still holding his hand tightly not wanting to let go. “Please, Dean. Kiss me goodbye.” Sam’s eyes filled with tears, biting his lip anxiously causing it to bleed. When he told his dad he wanted to go to college and quit the hunter life he never expected to hear ‘ _If you go now, don’t you dare coming back_ ’. He pleaded Dean for weeks- no months, to join him but he couldn’t leave his father. **“I can’t lose you, Sammy-”** the boy cried, “Don’t go!” With the slightest hint of hesitation, Dean pulled his brother closer and kissed him on the lips. It was slow but a little messy, it was full on, open-mouthed, almost sexual kiss, after all, it was a goodbye. The younger Winchester broke their kiss, grabbed his bags and ran out of the motel room; leaving his twenty-two-year-old brother a mess.

 _“Kiss me I’m nervous,”_ mumbled the boy, tugging at his brother's sleeves like a four year old all over again. Dean smiled, their lips brushing ever so slightly before interlocking into a deep kiss. **“We belong together,”** his brother whispered, “no one can keep us apart.” They were outside of Bobby’s house, ready to explain everything that was going on between them; tell him that they loved each other and nothing could change that. After Sam left for college, they didn’t have any kind of contact for a whole month, until they couldn’t take it anymore. Sam picked up the phone and started calling Dean, he was in the middle of typing his brother’s phone number when the cell started ringing. He answered immediately, half an hourlater Dean showed up at his dorm door; they hugged, they kissed and cried like there was no tomorrow.

 _“Kiss me for good luck,”_ said Sam, running his sweaty palms up and down his tux suit. Dean chuckled softly and walked closer to his brother, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading in the church. The older Winchester waited at the end of the altar, his eyes feeling up with tears- tears of joy, watching the love of his life approaching him. **“I love you Sam** **,”** he whispered in his ear, “I love you so much.” It was a good day for the Winchesters, all the friends they made along their journey were there standing by their side. While Bobby was sitting on the front row cheering for his boys once they exchanged rings trying to keep his tears from rolling down his face.

 _“Kiss me goodnight,”_ Sam said weakly one hand reaching for his brother’s face staining his pale freckled cheeks with blood. John found them, shot Sam in cold blood- the idea of his kids being together repulsed him- blamed it all on his youngest son. When Dean walked through the front door, it was already too late, the room was dark, their father was gone and Sam was laying on a puddle of his own blood. **“I will protect you, it’s going to be okay Sammy! You are gonna do just fine, I can’t lose you, Sammy. We belong together- I love you Sam”**  He kissed his lips and Sam weakly responded, he kissed his cheek, his forehead and his hair allowing his hot tears run down his face staining his shirt, as Sam let out his last breath.


End file.
